The Black Prom (1976)
'The Black Prom '''is a telekinesis attack that occurred at Bates High School. The disaster happened on May 25th, 1979, and was caused by Carrie White's telekinesis when she flew into a psychotic rage after having pig's blood dumped on her. The Disaster After being elected King and Queen of the Prom, Tommy, and Carrie go up on stage to be congratulated by everyone. Chris and her boyfriend Billy, Who are hiding under the stage, pull the rope that was tied to a bucket of pig's blood. Dropping the bucket on Carrie, covering her with blood. Then the bucket falls on Tommy's head, killing him. All of the people are disgusted and shocked. But because of Norma's laughter, Carrie suffers a hallucination where everyone is laughing at her, and Carrie begins crying aloud on stage. Suddenly, Carrie's humiliation and sadness changes to psychopathic rage. Carrie than realizes that Freddy, Norma, and Kenny are trying to escape the Prom. Exploding with fury in her inhuman-like state, she unleashes telekinetic powers, slamming the doors shut and locking them as all the spotlights turn red. Unnerved by the red lights, Freddy and Kenny try to leave, but the door slams on them, crushing and trapping them in the process. Shocked and scared, students rush to the door the help get the injured Freddy and Kenny out of the door. During this, Carrie telekinetically activates a fire hose and begins spraying down several of the students and teachers. Panic suddenly engulfs all the students as the blunt-force hose assaults the prom-goers. Helen and Ruth try to escape, but both are sprayed by the hose and both of them fall to the ground, Norma is sprayed until she falls onto a hard table killing her, and Julia is then seen running away from the hose. A student attempts to grab the hose and turn it off, but he loses control of it and accidentally sprays the spotlights instead, causing them short circuit, showering sparks on the students on the panicking students. Mr. Morton and Mr. Fromm try to calm the students down, but Carrie's power causes the hose to spray the microphone, causing Mr. Morton to be electrocuted and to fall on top of 2 male students. Miss Collins, along with George, Frieda, Cora, Rhonda, The Beak, and Ernest attempted to flee, carrying Tommy's body. Trudy & Pollack are seen running away when they suddenly get pushed into a corner presumably electrocuted. It is revealed at this point that a terrified Chris and Billy are witnessing Carrie's rampage outside the school, through the windows. Miss Collins and the students almost reach the door, but a few panicked students bump into them, knocking the students over, and causing Miss Collins to be separated from the rest of the people. Carrie, who's too insanely enraged to separate a friend from foe, telekinetically sends a swinging basketball goal post smashing Miss Collins's waist, killing her. Still being electrocuted by the microphone, Mr. Fromm then falls against the lights, electrocuting him even more. Due to the amount of electricity rushing through him, his skin catches fire, burning him alive, screaming in anguish as it happens. Sparks from the lights and the burning Mr. Fromm set the blue curtain on fire. As Chris and Billy flee for their lives, the fire spreads from the stage and engulfs the flammable gym bleachers, the floor, the decorations, and tables. Carrie, still entranced in rage, calmly leaves the flaming stage while the remaining students can do nothing but panic, scream, and cry. Katie's body can be seen being dragged across away from the flames and Tim backs away from the flames along with Elenor, Pete, Prom Girl, Alice & Her Boyfriend. The spotlights and the remaining electrical equipment catch fire and burning decorations fall to the ground. As the fire begins to spread towards the students, one of the doors telekinetically opens up for Carrie and she gently exits the burning prom. As she walks away, she telekinetically seals the door shut, ensuring no survivors. Aftermath ''(This part wasn't seen in the movie, but was revealed in other Carrie media) Off-screen, firefighters who had been called to the inferno arrived on the scene. The entire school was completely engulfed fire by the time they reached the parking lot. They eventually extinguished the blaze, but by that time, there were no survivors and the entire school had been completely destroyed by the fire. All totaled, all 73 people inside the gym died in the telekinetic attack and the following fire. The haunting cause of the disaster, Carrie's telekinesis, remained one of the most unnerving supernatural terrors in history. The only witness who was still alive was Sue Snell, who was traumatized by the incident for the rest of her life (in a deleted scene, Sue, just outside the building fled from the prom as the electricity started to a short circuit and the doors trapping Freddy and Kenny slammed shut, badly injuring both of them and sealing their fate). Known Casualties * Tommy Ross * Freddy DeLois * Kenny Garson * Helen Shyres * Norma Watson * Mr. Morton * George Dawson * The Beak * Cora Wilson * Rhonda Wilson * Ernest Peterson * Frieda Jason * Miss Collins * Mr. Fromm * Trudy Bourne * Alice Litten * Julia McDermitt * Mary Lila Grace * Katie O'Shea * Ruth Gogan * Pollack * Elenor Richmond * Prom Girl * Dale Norbert * Alice Litten's boyfriend * Tim Winxless * Pete Tabor * Afro Guy The Black Prom (1976) Gallery IMG_0009.jpg|Tommy's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.45.32 pm.png|Kenny and Freddy's Death IMG_0010.jpg|Helen's Death IMG_0011.jpg|Norma's Death Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 7.20.01 PM.png|Katie's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.57 pm.png|Mr. Morton's Death Andruh.PNG EDIT.jpg.jpg|Trudy and Pollack's Death Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 8.02.26 AM.png|Frieda, George, Cora, The Beak, Julia, Ernest and Afro Guy's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.07 pm.png|Miss Collin's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.16 pm.png|Mr. Fromm's Death Ruth03.PNG|Ruth's Death IMG_0008.jpg|Dale and Mary Lila's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.59.59 pm.png|Prom Girl's Death IMG_0275.jpg|Elenor and Pete's Death 68720.PNG|Alice and her boyfriend's Death Screen Shot 2018-05-21 at 7.56.39 PM.png|Tim's Death Screen Shot 2019-01-15 at 9.35.28 PM.png|Rhonda's Body 640pxPromPanic.png|The Black Prom Known Survivors * Vance or Towers (They presumably left the school before the disaster started) * Sue Snell (She was kicked out before the disaster started) * Chris Hargensen (But she dies afterward) * Billy Nolan (But he dies afterward) Notes * According to the poster, The Senior Prom is on Friday, May 25th from 9:00 p.m. to 1:00 a.m. This means that the events of the film take place in 1979 the same year that takes place in the novel. * There is an error Because the Prom would have started at 9:00 p.m. But according to Mrs. Snell, It was 8:00 pm. * When Sue arrives at the school, There were three couples seen outside. But their fates were unknown. * It is revealed in The Rage: Carrie 2, that the school was completely destroyed by the fire, and the burnt remains are seen in the movie. Unused Black Prom Gallery Ea68a51aaeba91ba65c28579c53e930f.jpg|Unused scene of Sue's reaction on The Black Prom 199pxCarrie2.jpg|Unused scene of Carrie using her telekinetic powers GTY_carrie-movie2-cf-161028_4x3_992.jpg 600pxProm_Destruction.jpg|Unused Scene #1 Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 6.22.36 PM.png|Unused Scene #2 IMG_0813.jpg|Unused Scene #3 8767_0063__20151015141845.jpg|Unused Scene #4 Category:Events Category:1976